


lights on

by mayaschuyler



Category: Creed (2015), Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: “Come listen with me.”She shifts over on the couch to be closer to him, that curiously soft smile playing on his lips. Bianca takes the earbud from him and tries to ignore the way his eyes burn into hers.She feels hyperaware of everything in that moment, the energy between them fiery and electric. The warmth of his body underneath the blanket. The way his deep, brown eyes seem to bore straight into her soul. It’s a conflicting vulnerability that makes her want to both crawl out of her skin and run into his arms.





	lights on

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my [tumblr](https://killmongerdispussy.tumblr.com)
> 
> this is basically my imagining of their first time together that we didn't see in the movie.
> 
> _lights on_ by fka twigs is what i listened to while writing

“Come listen with me.”

She shifts over on the couch to be closer to him, that curiously soft smile playing on his lips. Bianca takes the earbud from him and tries to ignore the way his eyes burn into hers. 

She feels hyperaware of everything in that moment, the energy between them fiery and electric. The warmth of his body underneath the blanket. The way his deep, brown eyes seem to bore straight into her soul. It’s a conflicting vulnerability that makes her want to both crawl out of her skin and run into his arms.

Their eyes meet and she can feel the intent in the air, the way his gaze flits to her lips and down to where their bodies are entangled. The air thickens and she hesitates, lips parted slightly as she takes in the expression in his eyes.

_Desire._

Her voice continues to drift through the earbuds as he holds her gaze, as if searching her eyes for a signal. She doesn’t make any movements, but doesn’t back down either, her breath hitching as lifts a hand to her face, leaning in to capture her lips. She subconsciously reaches up, those same hands that pummeled his opponent in the ring earlier than night now caressing her skin, gentle and loving. As he moves in further, she reaches out to him, taking his hans in her face and kissing back fiercely. His lips are full, slightly dry against her own, and so, so soft. Moving against her with urgency she can feel radiating off of his skin, she pushes him back, suddenly acutely aware of where they are and where this is going.

“What about your uncle?”

“Huh?” He blinks at her. “He sleep.” Donnie throws a look over his shoulder as if to emphasize his point before pushing the blanket off of their bodies. “He old, anyways.” He smirks before pulling her into his lap, kissing her with an intensity she matches fully. She straddles him, lips moving urgently as he undoes her button down, thick fingers clumsy on the tiny buttons. 

She laughs into his mouth, tongue pressing against his as he pulls the shirt down over her shoulders. His hands roam her back, feeling for every inch of her hot skin. She can’t stop the whimper that bubbles up as she grasps the hem of her t-shirt. He immediately lifts his arms and she sweeps it over his head quickly. Her hands instantly go to his chest, feeling every inch of his chest under her calloused fingertips. She flicks over his nipples and he groans softly, burying his face in her neck. He licks a short stripe there before peppering her with open mouth kisses. Her hands roam up, coming down over his shoulders as she scratches lightly, his lips finding her collarbone, and her hands travel back up until she feels the back of his damp neck, pressing his face against her body. His hands toy with the band off her bra as his lips kiss her breasts over the fabric, making her sigh harshly.  

His lips ghost over her nipples, already hard and poking through the thin lace. Bianca reflexively pushes her chest forward and her mouths at her fully right over the material. The soft pressure on her nipple makes her gasp. “Mmm,” her head tosses back as his hands on her back keep her from pulling away from him, tongue swirling around the nub. The duality of his mouth and the fabric is more sensitive than skin to skin contact and she tightens her thighs instinctively. “Donnie,” she whispers desperately, hips grinding down. She looks down at him, openly sucking on her breast wetly and she moans a little too loudly. 

“Mmph,” he grunts, meeting her eyes. The playful glint in them turns her on even more. “Thought you were worried about my uncle hearing,” he teases, miraculously undoing her clasp in one go. He pulls the cups of her bra down, going right back to his ministrations.

Bianca laughs brokenly, lost in the feel of his lips on her bare nipple. “Now is—” she swallows thickly, “—it’s really not the time to bring him up.” Her last word dissolves into another whimper as he toys with her other nipple, rolling it gently between his fingertips. 

“They hella sensitive, huh?” he asks rhetorically, watching her react. Her body rolls on top of him and he pinches one hard before rubbing over the skin with his thumb. “Yeah?”

“That obvious?” She drawls out, semi frustrated. He keeps that same easygoing pace, in awe at how strongly she reacts to such small movements. “Donnie, stop playin’.” Her teeth are gritted and she smacks him on the hand, glaring at him. 

He only chuckles, kissing her innocently. “You want me to stop touching you?” His lips ghost over the smooth skin in the valley of her breasts before he looks her in the eyes again. 

“No, just—” she shifts her hips, aching for any form of friction. “—c’mon, D. Stop teasing me.” The whine in her voice is evident and she tries not to feel like an idiot.

He lips on hers, kissing her wet and sloppy. She sighs into his mouth, hands holding his face close. She feels a strong grip on her hips and suddenly she’s being moved again. He pulls away, murmuring for her to get on her back. She climbs off his lap to lean back as he undoes stands to undo his jeans. The light in the room is dim, but it’s the first time she’s noticed his arousal.

His pants come down over his thighs and she catches sight of him, the outline of his dick clear as day in his boxer briefs. She indulges, taking in his perfectly sculpted body, from the width of his shoulder line, his chiseled chest, and the easy taper into his waist. There’s no trail of hair leading into his boxers, but she finds her eyes making the journey regardless. He grips himself through his underwear, further defining the outline and she bites her lip in anticipation.

“You look beautiful,” he whispers, crawling up to her. He kisses her fluttering stomach, lips trailing a map across her golden skin. She feels him tugging at her jeans, not bothering to undo the button or zipper. She maneuvers her hips a bit and the rough denim slips off easily. Her breath quickens when she feels his wet mouth move from her hipbone to the inside of her thigh and she can’t help the way her body tenses.

Bianca puts a hand on his arm and he looks up at her, eyes quizzical yet patient. “You don’t have to—” she hesitates, swallowing thickly. “I don’t really. Not yet.” His willingness has arousal rolling deep within her, but her insecurities overtake it. 

She watches his confusion melt away, as he nods. “It’s alright.” His rough hand rubs the smooth skin of her sensitive inner thigh and he hums when the muscles under her skin jump. Donnie watches her closely as his hand moves under her underwear, slowly and deliberately. She feels a finger prodding at her entrance and her eyes slip closed, arching her hips up as permission.

He fingers her with purpose, stroking her with care until his fingers are soaked, rubs at her clit until he has to hold her thighs open himself. “Donnie,” she pleads with him. Her head is turned to the side, fingers gripping the forgotten blanket. The flush in her skin makes him smile, the crease between her brows from how hard her eyes are squeezed shut. Her pinches her clit and chuckles when her back arches. “Fuck you,” she spits at him, breathless. Her eyes are dark, disheveled twists falling into her face, chest heaving.

“Yeah, fuck me?” he grins cockily, crawling up the length of her body. He kisses her passionately, slotting himself between her spread legs so she can feel him pressing against her. “That really want you want, Bianca?” His voice is deep, rumbling through his chest and she feels it in her entire body, sending shivers up her spine.

“Boy, stop being slick.” She pulls him onto her, their lips moving together noisily. He shoves his underwear down and moans at the heat of her. “Come on, Donnie,” she moans against his lips as he guides himself towards her center, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, his face buried in her neck.

“Fuck,” he hisses as he slowly enters her. He gets about a third of the way in before pulling his hips back. Bianca adjusts her hips for a smoother angle, and when the thrusts forward again, they groan simultaneously. “Shit,” he huffs out. 

“S’been a while,” she replies, breathing through the sting of him stretching her. She can hear the pounding of her own heart, thundering loudly in her ears. Donnie holds himself over her and rocks his hips back and forth slowly, watching her face for any signs. She lets out a satisfied sigh when he finally pushes into her fully. “Fuck…” He sees her face relax, the creases fading away as she soaks in the feeling of him filling her. “Don’t move yet, just. Let me—” Her voice cuts off, a moan emitting from deep within her. 

Donnie holds still, the stark image of self-control. He’s got one hand on her hip and the other reaches between her legs, touching the place where their bodies meet. “Tell me when you’re good,” he punctuates “good” with a quick stroke over her wetness.

“I’m good,” she returns immediately. “Really.” She shifts her hips down so he pushes in even deeper. “D…” she trails off and he leans down, the heaviness of his body overtaking her senses. The sweaty smell of him and the dark contours of his muscular figure. He leans on his forearms to keep from crushing her and he thrusts start, steady and sure. They get lost in the feeling of each other, nothing but the sound of him pulling in and out and their heavy breaths and sudden gasps and—

Donnie chuckles, kissing her cheek lovingly. “Your music is still playing,” he says, rhythm remaining steady. She frowns, ears straining until she catches the beat and her own whispery voice. She laughs as he leans in to slip his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. She groans a little too loudly when she feels him adjust his movements to the beat of the song, his thrusts switching to a deep, slow grind. On instinct, her ankles hook together behind his back, making him reach even deeper inside of her. 

“Damn,” he grunts against her ear. “You feel so good,” his voice breaks a bit when she scratches down his back, hands running down the sweaty skin until they reach his ass and she giggles, grabbing a handful. She feels the air from his breathless laugh on her face. “How’s it feel?” He increases the pace ever so slightly and every thrusts has him grazing her clit perfectly.

“Shit, D.” Her hands clasp at his back with desperation as she feels the blood pound through her body faster. That familiar rush building up. He’s kissing her again, hard and sloppy. “You feel so fucking good,” she gasps against his wet mouth. 

“Yeah?” He’s openly panting against her neck and she feel dark heat rising. Her thighs tremble her grip on him tightens. “Close?” he asks sweetly. She rolls her eyes, scoffing, but nods. 

The sweat makes them stick together, bodies grinding wildly. The drag of him against her walls is starting to become too much and that ball of fire grows quickly. “Shit.” Her arms scramble, grasping at every inch of him as her body comes undone. “Donnie.” She tries to catch her breath to get the words out. “Almost there.” She tries to meet his thrusts, tries to get as much friction as possible, swallowing the harsh cry rising in her throat. “Oh god oh god oh _god_.”

She attempts to stifle her noises by biting into his shoulder, body convulsing underneath his. She grunts deep in the back of her throat, limbs a trembling mess as he holds her through it, thrusting shallowly. The feeling of her coming undone tips him right over the edge with almost no warning.

“Shit, shit!” He hisses, remembering their lack of condom use. He pulls his hips back, managing to grasp himself as he spills messily over his fingers and her stomach. She’s still moaning softly, fingers rubbing slow gentle circles on her own clit as he cums, extending her climax as she watches him lose control. “Fuck. I didn’t—” his words break off as his dick spurts again, adding to the mess on his fingers. “Sorry,” he gasps sheepishly, panting like he’s run a marathon. “Didn’t see it coming.”

“’S’all good,” she giggles at his lame joke. He takes in her sweaty form, flushed body laid out beautifully beneath him. The way her breasts move with her deep breaths and the small smile she’s giving him. “Kinda hot, actually.” The hand she had between her legs gathers some of the fluid on her belly and his post-orgasm haze doesn’t stop his dick from twitching at her small action.

She grabs his shirt off the floor to wipe her hands and he doesn’t protest, taking it from her when she’s done so he can clean himself up. The room is humid, the thick scent of sex almost suffocating, but he lets himself be pulled back into her embrace, letting her curl up into his side. He feels her heartbeat slow and he kisses her neck softly. “We should clean up. Got an early morning tomorrow.”

“Mmmhmm,” her fingers are caressing the skin on his shoulder. “Soon. Just lay with me for a little bit.”

He doesn’t answer, just brushes his lips against her shoulder and lets the arm encircling her waist pull her closer.


End file.
